


Unknowns

by CindyRyan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: AU of 2x11. After arriving on Trask The Child becomes ill. Din realizes how little he knows about his companion and how helpless he is to save him. Possible Cara/Mando ship
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 31
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a Mandalorian fanfic

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all  
pairings: Cara/Din  
category: alternate storyline

Din Djarin looked through the large glass windows of a medical infirmary on Trask The ship was being repaired in a hanger a few miles away. His passenger had been reunited with her husband and had been on her way to a new life. Now the Mandalorian was waiting. He was watching the medical staff attend to his littlest charge. The Child. Such a little thing had crept into Mando's life and secured a spot. The small green skinned big dark eyed creature that he'd rescued from the ruminants of the Empire had become part of something Din hadn't had in a long time. Hadn't let himself think of. The Madalorians had raised him had become his family. Yet this alien, this responsibility had enacted a bond like nothing else Din had ever experienced.

Soon after the frog lady had departed with her husband the Child had gotten sick. Shaking, cold and unresponsive. Din suspected it was a touch of food poisoning from the many spawns the kid had eaten over the past few days. The ice spider alone could've wrecked with the young one's insides. Could've had poison in the blood; in the shell of the egg. Mando rested his right palm against the glass. He just didn't know enough about the creature's anatomy. Hell he didn't know what species he was. The doctor had asked and Din hadn't had an answer. There were so many things Din didn't have an answer to when it came to his companion.

Looking at The Child now it looked so small in the humanoid bed. Trask wasn't exactly top of the line of the Rim worlds. The bed was all they had. Din had just been grateful there was a medical facility on this mostly water planet. With the state his ship was in Din wasn't sure he'd make it somewhere where the little guy could get the help he needed in time.

Inside the medical room the activity seemed to intensify. The staff one human male blond middle aged, one droid tall and slender and gray metal, and a female Mon Calamari. One of the computer monitor's screeched an alarm and Din tensed his left hand forming into a fist. Had he failed?

_Hang in there, kid._

It'd been his mission to return The Child to his own kind or to the mysterious Jedi. As time went by Din found himself wanting to get his companion home not because it was his mission but because The Child deserved to be safe and loved. Not one of the most wanted bounties in the galaxy. In the medical room the kid's small body twitched as if in a seizure. Another alarm went off. Din's right hand slid from the glass to the small window sill. The metal fingers of his glove gripped it tightly.

Din unclenched his left fist reaching for the controls on his right arm. As he touched the familiar buttons the inside of his helmet lit up. Small screens activated showing the lay of the land. It told him a lot of information but it didn't tell him what he wanted to know the most; what was wrong with the kid. His fingers retracted from the buttons and Din continued to stare at the scene before him. Finally the alarms quieted and the human doctor walked to the door. Din straightened to his full height and moved away from the window trying to brace himself for whatever news he was about to receive.

"Is he alright?"Din demanded cutting off whatever greeting the doctor was going to give.

"He will be."The doctor replied.

The doctor motioned to a wood bench at the back of the waiting room. Din sat and turned towards the blond man who's name tag read Collins.

"The spider egg had a toxin. We were able to identify that by analyzing the Child's blood. "The doctor continued grimly. "My guess is it was in the lining of the egg to protect the larva from any attackers."

Din cringed grateful his helmet shielded his facial expressions from others. He'd been on the wrong end of toxins more than he cared to admit. The recovery was often worse than the initial sting or bite. This would be a painful lesson for his companion to learn. Hopefully it'd curtail the Child's wandering appetite .

"Whatever his species is."Collins stated thoughtfully as he looked through the window and at The Child's now sleeping form. "His body was doing a good job fighting off the poison. I can name a lot of species including humans that it would've killed within minutes."

_Within minutes._

The words echoed as Din followed the doctor's gaze. If the kid had been human Din would've had to bury him. The thought made his heart feel like a ball of ice as large as the planet they'd just left. Din had lost people he'd cared about. Too many to count. Part of life. Part of living in the galaxy they were in. He 'd adapted to a life alone. A life on the move. The bright moments of warmth the little one had brought to Din's solitary existence he knew he'd miss. The sharpness of knowing that absence could've come sooner caught his breath. Too damn close.

"We'll continue to closely monitor him."The doctor said as he stood. "There are a lot of unknowns still of how he will recover. I've never seen anything quite like this child. Non medically speaking and as I'm sure you are aware as caretaker there is something special about that little one."

A lump formed in Din's throat as he stood. He nodded in agreement to the doctor. Despite the headaches of the last few months, despite Din's life being turned upside down. The kid needed someone. Family, a protector, a big brother. Din had found himself growing into that role. A role he didn't want to admit even to himself that he needed.

"You can visit him for a short time."The doctor added as he left.

Din took a deep breath to steady himself before walking into the room where The Child slept.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the comments and the kudos :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU  
pairings: Cara/Din  
spoilers: all

Din took a deep breath to steady himself before walking into the room where the Child slept. He reached the bed and lightly as he could touched the top of the Child's head. The little one didn't stir. After a moment the bounty hunter walked to the visitor's chair on the other side of the bed and sat down. It'd been a hell of a long few days. As he settled back in the chair a thought struck Din and using the com unit on the suit's panel on his left arm Din sent off a message.   
********

Cara Dune sat in the small mess area of Greef Karga's encampment outside of town. Night was just starting to darken the sky. Her com unit beeped and she pulled out the small device. Cara was surprised to find a message from her favorite Mandalorian. 

_'On Trask. Child is sick; recovering in med unit. He came in contact with a poison.'_

Cara sank back into the chair; heartsick. That little one who'd been in Din's care had touched the lives of everyone he'd come in contact with. She could still see how it interacted with the children of the fishing village. The kids had welcomed the Child as one of their own almost instantly.   
Cara had also noticed the bond between the Child and the Mandalorian. He may say the Child is a duty; another mission but she could see it was becoming something else. A family didn't have to be blood. Especially in the post war days. Family was who you wanted it to be. She made a decision and sent a reply back.

_'On my way.'_

She left the mess and went to her quarters to pack.

*********

Din read the reply from Cara and sighed. That hadn't been his intention to interrupt her life. She had cared about the kid and he knew she'd want to know he was ill. It'd take her a few days at least to get here. He sighed and leaned forward. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He and this little one were connected. If in no other way as a quest. That quest could not move forward until the kid recovered. 

When Din had first realized the kid was sick it'd been a shock. The Child had powers he still didn't understand. For one so small he'd saved them from the fire trooper on Nevarro. Din reached for the kid's tiny right hand. Gently he rested the forefinger of his right hand against it. He wondered if it would be enough contact to give the kid comfort.  
After a few minutes Din rested back in the chair. He felt his eyes drift closed. He'd rest for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kudos and comments. :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

The sharp squawk of an alarm jolted Din awake. He was momentarily disorientated then he remembered where he was. The medical staff rushed in. Din looked at the young one and was concerned to see his body shaking.

“What is it?”Din demanded of the Mon Calamari.

“Fever.”The Mon Calamari female replied tersely. “You must leave.”

Reluctantly Din stood and left. He returned to his vigil in the hall watching the activity through the window.

********

Hours later Din's worry was mixed with fear. The Child's fever had not gone down. Plus the medical staff could not keep any solid food in the kid. He was being fed liquid substance through tubes. Night was falling on Trask and Din sat in the visitor's chair near the Child's bed. He looked at the monitor's surrounding the bed. At the tubes and wires connected to his tiny friend. The Armorer's words echoed through Din's thoughts.

_"By Creed until it is of age or reunited with it's own kind you are its father. You are a clan of two."_

Father. Din thought grimly as he looked down at the foundling. His green skin a shade paler. His expression filled ears drooped. As a parental figure he was not succeeding. Din had been helping his passenger retrieve the eggs so they could get back to the ship. He hadn't even seen the threat of the ice spider until it was too late. The only reason they'd gotten away was the two x-wing pilots wanting a bounty of their own.

“You're going to get better.”Din said to the quiet room.

The kid continued to sleep which Din hung onto as a good sign. Just like he was clinging to the hope that other Mandalorians had survived the Imperials on Nevarro. That he wasn't alone. Din remembered all too clearly how frightened he'd been in that makeshift bunker his mother had put him in. Not knowing what was happening on the other side of the door. Not knowing if the next face he saw would kill him or save him. The Mandalorian's had not only saved him they'd given him family and a purpose. Though at the moment Din felt like a huge failure.

Shifting Din pulled the blanket closer around The Child. Once more the Armorer's words resounded.

_“You are a clan of two.”_

“You're not alone, kid.”Din said softly. “I'm here and not going anywhere.”

Din sat back down and settled in for what would be another long night.

****

Cara acknowledged the landing instructions and eased her small ship down to a near perfect landing. The wind was high whipping up whitecaps on the water. It'd been ten hours since her last communication with Din. His messages had gotten more frequent which worried Cara. Din hadn't said as much but if his talkativity was any indication the young one's condition wasn't improving.

After powering down the former shock trooper grabbed her gear and left the ship. Cara secured it and followed the directions the Mandalorian had given her earlier. She tried to prepare herself for what she'd find.

********

“How is he?”

The familiar voice drew Din from a light sleep. He hadn't had much the night before. Now he looked up to see Cara Dune standing in the doorway. Her brown gaze was fixed on the small creature in the bed. Din stood and walked to his friend.

“His fever's gone down a little but not enough for the doctors. Still not eating solid food.”Din reported solemnly.

“We saw how he healed Karga.”Cara pointed out quietly. “Why can't he do that for himself?”

“I don't know.”Din replied with a sigh as he followed her gaze to The Child. “Maybe he's too young? You saw how much energy that took out of him to use his powers; both times.”

“You think he's already used up his stash of healing power by making it this long?”Cara wondered as she moved to the bed.

“Yeah, one of my theories.”Din said quietly as he joined her. “Doc said that if he'd been human he wouldn't have made it out of that cave.”

*******

Cara felt a shiver run up her spine at Din's words. She tried to mask her reaction and failed. Cara sensed Din step closer to her but was grateful when he didn't make any other attempts to comfort her. It amazed her that this small lifeform had affected so many lives for good and bad. Countless had been lost protecting it and trying to claim it for themselves.

“I didn't mean to upset you or interrupt your work for Karga.”Din stated. “But I know you care about him and......”

Cara reached over and placed a hand on Din's left arm halting him.

“Thank you.”Cara said softly. “I'm glad you contacted me. You and I have lost too many people we cared about. Some we didn't get to say goodbye to.”

“I'm not giving up on him.”Din commented firmly “Kid's made it this far.”

“Yes he has and that's something we can hold onto.”Cara replied.

Cara really wanted to believe the little one was going to pull through. She'd been around Din long enough to know him. Well know him as much as he let people know him. He was worried and if Cara had to guess not dealing well with helplessness. Cara would be here for him as long as he needed her and for the little one who had found a place in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Four hours later Dr. Collins came to give an update. Cara felt Din tense as she stood next to him. The Mandalorian introduced Cara to the doctor.

“The fever is slowly going down.”Collins reported quietly.”I'm concerned with the lack of nourishment. We're trying different liquid diets based on what you've told me of what he likes to eat.”

“But he's not taking enough.”Cara surmised quietly.

“No, the poison took a toll and his immune system is doing a hell of a job compensating.”Collins responded

“And that's taking strength he doesn't have.”Din finished.

Cara heard the sadness that Din tried to cover. Again she was struck with how well she could read him. How well she was getting to know a man who's face she had and would never see. Cara inched closer and brushed the fingertips of her right hand against the metal of Din's left. She felt a brush back of acknowledgement.

“I wish I could give more encouragement.”Collins continued gravely. “We just don't know enough about his species. He could wake up tomorrow and make a full recovery. Or he could slip into a comatose state.”

“Thank you for what you've done for him.”Din commented as he walked to Collins.

The blond man nodded and glanced at the little one's still form before looking back at Din and then Cara.

“Why don't you two get some rest?”The doctor suggested. “The infirmary has a deal with one of the local inns. I can have a room ready.”

Cara shook her head and raised her hands and she heard Din clear his throat loudly.

“We're not....”

“She and I aren't....”

Cara and Din protested at the same time.

“My apologies I thought....never mind.”Collins said as he started towards the door. “You two should still get some rest. I'll have two rooms set aside at the inn.”

“Thank you.”Cara replied.

Collins nodded and left. Cara watched as Din moved to the bed standing at the foot of it looking at the small occupant. She saw the Mandalorian grip the metal foot rail. His armor might shield him from laser fire but now his emotions were radiating like waves on the water outside. The helplessness, caring and sadness were almost a physical force in the room.

“It was five minutes.”Din stated quietly his words clipped. “I took my attention from him for five minutes while I tried to get my passenger and her eggs back to the ship. That was how fast it was.”

“Children are like that.”Cara replied lowering her voice to match his soft tone. “Or so I've observed. You saw the kids in the village on Sorgan; always under foot; getting into things.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes.

“I don't know how to help him.”Din confessed his voice barely above a whisper.

“You can start by following doctor's orders.”Cara suggested pulling Din gently towards the door. “I bet if I could see you; you'd look like hell. You won't be any good to him if you don't take care of yourself.”

“Alright.”Din acknowledged.

Cara crossed the threshold but Din paused looking back at The Child. She tugged gently on his left arm.

“Come on; they're taking good care of him.”Cara urged softly.

After a few moments Din turned and followed Cara out of the medical room.  
**********

Once they were checked in and had gotten their keys Cara headed for the stairs. She'd been in worse places. Though to call this an 'inn' was being kind. It was more of a bar with a couple rooms on the top floor. The stairs were on the left corner of the 'lobby' on the other side of the area from the front desk. When Cara didn't hear Din's footsteps behind her she turned. He stood at the right end of the front desk near the door. He was stiff and alert as always. Sometimes like now Cara wished she could see Din's face. She wanted to see his eyes; know where his thoughts were.

“Mando?”Cara called taking a step forward.

“Coming.”Din replied turning and walking to the stairs.

When Din reached her Cara reached up and touched Din's right forearm. He paused to look at her.

“You've done all you can for him.”Cara said quietly.

Din sighed.

“What?”Cara prompted.

“Nothing.”Din said with a shake of his head.

They went up to the next floor where Cara stopped him. They were the only ones in the skinny hallway.

“What were you thinking earlier?”Cara asked gently. “You can talk to me, Din.”

*****

Din leaned back against the wall. He tried to gather his thoughts but they seemed scattered. Like sand through his fingers. Looking across at Cara he truly appreciated that she was here. Even if that hadn't been his intention.

“If I don't find any more of my kind,”Din began quietly. “The Child for whatever time there is will be all their is of my clan. If I can't protect that......”

Cara closed the space between them. She took his hands and covered them with hers. Din looked at them. For a woman she had strong sure hands. Quick with a gun, confident with a blade, and gentle with The Child. Cara cleared her throat gaining Din's attention back to her face. He was surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes.

“For what it's worth; you're not alone if we lose him.”Cara said in a voice barely above a whisper. “You have me.”

In those few brief moments Din's tired brain created images of he and Cara chasing bounties through the galaxy; building a life. Din shoved the images away with an effort. The few Mandalorians he'd heard of that had taken a mate had stepped away; 'retired'. A jolt of surprise went through Din and he stepped back breaking contact with Cara. Where the hell had the thought come from of a mate? Cara was as much a loner as he was. Din knew he was also tired; bone weary. That tended to make one not themselves.As Cara stepped back Din knew he couldn't let her declaration pass without acknowledgement. Though he wasn't sure what to say.

"Thank you."Din said quietly.

Cara nodded.

"I will see you in the morning."Din stated as he went to his room.

"Okay."Cara agreed as she went to her own room. "Promise me you'll eat something. The Child needs you to keep your strength up."

"I promise."Din responded as he opened his door. "Good night."

"Good night."Cara said as she entered her room and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the comments. :) Romance is being turned up a notch. In order to get to that I had to find a way around the suit. :) You may agree with me you might not but I will do my best to stay true to the show and the characters. 

Title: Unknowns  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Cara sank onto the corner of the bed. She pulled off her boots and took off part of her armor. Cara had brought rations from the ship. Now she was grateful for that foresight and took those out of of a compartment of her belt. As she ate Cara looked at the door wondering if Din was holding up to his promise of eating. Even with the armor shielding him Cara could tell he was worn down emotionally and physically. If the little one didn't make it......

With a sigh Cara wadded up the wrappers from the rations and tossed them in the waste bin near the door. Seeing The Child in the large bed hooked up to tubes and wires had more of an affect on Cara than she'd anticipated. He looked so tiny and fragile almost helpless. Though Cara had seen first hand that the little one was far from helpless.

As she readied for bed Cara thought of Din. Recalling that charged emotional moment they'd had in the hall. The bounty hunter had become a friend Cara realized. After the war, after losing her home world Cara didn't have many friends left. She'd noted the change in Din over their few encounters. That small creature fighting for his life in the infirmary had softened the Mandalorian. Cara found she liked that change. Not for the first time Cara found herself wondering what Din was like beneath the helmet. His personality radiated strength, heart, compassion and family.

Cara punched the pillow as she settled into the bed and pulled the thin covers over. She was at an age where if the war hadn't happened Cara might have been married with a family. Cara's heart squeezed at the mental image that fluttered briefly in front of her mind's eye. If Alderaan hadn't been destroyed Cara could have had a home with her own husband and children. Another life....Cara thought bitterly as she punched the pillow once more. Cara wondered what Din's other life would've been. Certainly family life wasn't possible in his current one. Though The Child was adapting to the Madalorian's life. It was another hour before Cara fell asleep her thoughts a troubled mix of past and present. Of memories and hope.

******

As promised Din had a meal of broth and bread ordered up from the bar downstairs. Once it arrived he ate it his helmet resting on the bed next to him. Din made quick work of the meal and placed the dishes on the small dresser. He took off the armor and carefully placed it on the floor. More often than not Din slept in it. Tonight Din decided he would not. He'd already spent two nights in the medical facility sleeping in the suit. Or not sleeping. His body and senses alert for any change in The Child.

Din prepared for bed barely able to keep his eyes open. He pulled the sheets back and crawled in. Once his head hit the pillow Din's eyes closed and he expected sleep to claim him. However his thoughts were still spinning along with his emotions. He tried to quiet his mind but images of the kid's small shaking form plagued him. Din shouldn't have left him. There were still others that wanted that bounty. Others that wouldn't think twice of smothering a sick little one in an infirmary bed. Din also knew Cara had been right he needed solid rest. Sleep slowly mingled into his thoughts and Din's eyes drifted closed. His last thoughts were of Cara and if she knew how incredible she was....and beautiful.

*******

The nightmare woke Cara but she wasn't fully awake. The images and sounds from the dream still clutched her. Cara still saw her fellow soldiers dying around her. Explosions deafened Cara. One hit close and she cried out. The remnants of the dream pulsed around Cara wanting to draw her back in. The hold Cara had on wakefulness wasn't strong and her eyelids drifted closed.

*****

Din woke trying to determine what had broken his sleep. He heard Cara cry out followed by a crash and a thud. Quickly donning his armor and helmet Din grabbed his gun and opened the door. He ran into the hall and closed the short space to Cara's room. Another frightened noise from the shock trooper had Din kicking in the door gun drawn. That sound was one he never thought he'd hear from his friend and that had made fear ice up his own spine.

The helmet's inner sensors made quick work of the darkness of Cara's room. Din saw there was no one but the two of them. Cara was asleep her body thrashing on the small mattress. Her face etched with the dark emotions of a nightmare. Din lowered his weapon debating his next move. He knew Cara wouldn't want anyone to see her weakness. At that moment Cara whimpered in her sleep her face twisted in such agony that Din couldn't leave her. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently grasped Cara's shoulders shaking her lightly.

“Cara, it's a dream. You're safe.”Din called raising his voice a bit.

Cara awoke with a gasp and struggled a bit in Din's grasp. He didn't loosen his hands but waited for the nightmare to release his friend.

“You're safe.”Din repeated gently. “You had a nightmare.”

Still breathing hard Cara collapsed back against the small headboard closing her eyes. After a few minutes Cara nodded as her breathing slowed.

“I'm alright. Sorry I woke you.”Cara said quietly.

“You want to talk about it?”Din asked softly. “I've had my share of bad dreams.”

*****

It was sheer will power that allowed Cara to push away the last of the nightmare. She hadn't had that one in awhile and didn't want to remember any of it. She opened her eyes and met Din's helmeted gaze. Even with the barrier between them Cara knew he was concerned about her.

“Not one I want to talk about, but thanks.”Cara replied with a brief grim smile. “And thanks for checking on me.”

“Anytime.”Din said as he stood. “I think you and I have the same demons. If you want to talk you know where to find me.”

Cara watched as the bounty hunter walked to her door opened it and left. The memories the nightmare had brought weren't going away as easily as she had hoped. Maybe Din was right about talking. Cara knew she wasn't getting any more sleep. She opened her door and stepped out closing it behind her. She padded across to Din's room.

“Din, I think you're right talking might......”Cara said as she opened the door with a quick knock.

Cara's sentence trailed off abruptly at the sight that greeted her. One that she'd never thought she'd see. Din sat on the edge of the bed still in armor but his helmet was in his right hand. The Mandalorian's dark eyes met Cara's and she saw her shock mirrored on Din's handsome face.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Din's mind went blank for several seconds. He was aware of Cara closing the door and stepping in. It took his brain a few more minutes to start working again. Then the feelings came crashing in. Shame, desolation. He'd failed the Mandalorians. The people who'd rescued him; taken him in. He had vowed to give them his life. Now he couldn't. Din stared at the helmet in his right hand. How had this happened? He was tired yes.Distracted by The Child's illness.

“Din.”Cara began softly as she sat down next to him.

Din didn't look at her. He carefully set the helmet on the floor. The shock was fading but it was being replaced with sadness and the all enveloping failure. No one had seen his face since he was a child. That was the way.

“I am no one.”Din replied dejectedly.

Cara took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. The sight of her without his helmet took Din's breath away. Her hair was down and mussed from the nightmare. Cara's face was pale and her brown eyes held unshed tears. 

“I won't tell anyone.”Cara vowed.

Din shook his head.

“That is not the way.”The bounty hunter said sadly. “I let someone see my face.”  
*****  
Cara felt awful. She should have waited a moment longer before entering. Still the womp rat was out of the bag and no putting it back. Cara let go of Din's shoulders and placed her hands on either side of his face. He had a slight wisp of a beard starting, and he needed a haircut. Din's dark eyes were intelligent and now intense with emotion. 

“You did not let me.”Cara insisted. “I intruded and for that I'm sorry. The dream shook me more than I realized. Swear me to secrecy if that makes you feel better. You know my word is good.”

“I know; you are an incredible person, Cara.”Din said softly. “Beautiful inside and out.”

****  
Din sighed inwardly as Cara's eyes widened in surprise. He really was spinning out of control if he was telling Cara Dune she was beautiful. He had to figure out his next move. If there were no more Mandalorians out there he was just a bounty hunter either way; Din could not return to them.

“You are more than the armor, Din.”Cara stated quietly. “You are brave, smart and you love that kid.”

“Cara....”Din began.

“You can still put that helmet back on and continue as you were.”Cara insisted as she brushed hair away from his forehead. “You can do so much good. The galaxy needs people like you.”

Din's body was reacting to Cara's closeness. His emotions were all over the place. Din didn't know what his future was but right now it was about this moment. That was all they had. Din reached up and gently removed Cara's hands from his face. He didn't have his gloves on so he intertwined their fingers. Then he leaned in and kissed Cara.   
******  
Cara was surprised by the kiss but she fell into it. Din wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He still had some of the armor on but the embrace wasn't painful; far from it. The kiss intensified and deepened.

“Cara.”Din whispered huskily as they came up for air.

In response Cara kissed him once more. After the harshness of the nightmare she didn't want to think. Didn't want to remember. She'd tell him about it later. Now she just wanted to feel.

“Let me stay.”Cara replied in a hushed tone. “We need each other. Let's just have this one night.”


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

For a long moment Cara thought Din was going to refuse. Then he kissed her once more and stood. Cara watched as he took off the remains of the suit. When he returned to her Cara kissed him deeply then stepped back and undressed letting her clothes fall to the floor.

“Beautiful.”Din breathed in a hoarse voice.

Cara smiled and stepped closer. She touched his face still amazed by the novelty that she could. Din kissed her and pulled her down onto the bed.   
**********  
Cara awoke before the sun had risen to find the bed next to her empty. She sat up and looked around the small room. Cara found Din leaning against the window frame staring out. He was wearing the full Mandalorian gear. 

“Din?”Cara called softly.

“Go back to sleep.”Din suggested in a distracted tone.

Cara rose to her feet wrapping the sheet around her. She walked over to the bounty hunter. 

“Talk to me.”Cara said as she reached out with her right hand to lightly touch his shoulder.

Din reached up and covered Cara's hand with his own. Then he drew it down and linked their hands. Cara squeezed his. She could feel his turmoil. 

“If The Child lives I was thinking I could use your help returning him to his species or to the Jedi.”Din responded. “I know your work with Karga is important.....”

“I want to help him get home.”Cara stated softly. “Everyone deserves peace and home. Reality is that not all of us get that.”

Din nodded. Silence descended and after a few moments Din broke it. 

“Tell me about your dream.”Din prompted gently.

Cara broke Din's grasp and leaned against the other side of the window staring out at the night. Being intimate with Din had quieted the dark memories but the feelings the dream had brought were still there beneath the surface. 

“I was part of cleanup after the battle of Endor.”Cara began as she wrapped her arms around herself. “We found a contingent of troopers on the far edge of the forest. They shot our ship down. We'd been skimming just above the trees so we crashed near them. They had a walker with them. It took out the ship not that we could've escaped in that. The explosion set the trees on fire. I can still smell the smoke....”

*****  
Din wanted to pull Cara into an embrace but he knew she wasn't done with the story. Knew she wouldn't accept the comfort yet. 

“The troopers were on speeder bikes.”Cara continued. “We managed to get a few bikes away from them. Most were wrecked and exploded into trees. The walker kept firing. One of my team got on a speeder bike and managed to wrap a repel line around a tree and one of the walker's legs. He was crushed to death in the walker's fall. The troopers scattered after that. We took out the remaining ten that stayed to fight. “

“How many survived from your team?”Din asked.

“A dozen out of thirty.”Cara responded bitterly. “I was knocked half unconscious by the explosion of the walker's fall. I don't remember being pulled out of there; just the trees burning.”

******

“It's incredible that your team took out a walker. Especially in those close quarters.”Din commented as he drew Cara into his arms.

“In the dream all I could hear was the explosions. It was like I was caught in a spiral of darkness and fire and I couldn't find my way out.”Cara explained her voice barley above a whisper.

Din felt her body tremble and he held her tighter. It was no wonder she'd cried out during the nightmare. He'd had more than a few dreams like that.

“I'm sorry about your team.”Din responded gently.

“I was able to get a few to safety behind the trees before the walker went down.”Cara added. “I wish I'd been able to do more but....”

“You did all you could.”Din said softly.

“It doesn't feel like it.”Cara commented anger in her voice.

“I know.”Din acknowledged as he took off his helmet.

Needing to touch Cara's skin Din took off his gloves and set them on the small dresser. He cradled her face in his hands gently wiping the few tears that had fallen.

“You are one of the strongest bravest women I know.”Din complimented huskily.

Din kissed her for several minutes each kiss longer and deeper than the one before. When they broke apart Cara nestled against him. Together they stood in silence watching the sun come up over the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The sun had fully risen when Din's com unit beeped. He hit the correct buttons on his control pad and the message appeared on the small screen. Din felt fear wash over him and knew Cara had seen his expression before he'd schooled it.

“Din, what is it?”Cara asked softly.

“Dr. Collins wants us to return as soon as possible.”Din explained as he typed a reply back.

“I'm sure it's good news.”Cara said in a reassuring tone as she handed Din his helmet.

Din said nothing as he put the helmet and gloves on. Cara dressed quickly and within minutes they left the room and the inn.

*******

When they reached The Child's room Cara felt her heart stop. The bed was empty and the machines and monitors turned off. She felt fear and worry radiate from Din as he strode into the room in long strides. Cara hurried to catch up to him.

“Din.”Cara began holding a hand towards Din's closest arm.

The bounty hunter pulled away from her. Cara watched Din he was like a coiled spring or a caged animal prowling. A medical droid took that moment to enter the room.

“Oh, hello.”The droid said in a startled tone.

“Where is he?!”Din demanded advancing on the droid fiercely.

“Who, Sir?”The droid inquired.

“The child that was in this room.”Cara interjected stepping between Din and the droid.

“He is no longer here.”The droid responded. “I am sorry.”

*******

Din stumbled back and sank onto the edge of the bed. Dimly he heard the droid clatter out of the room. Cara came into his field of vision and knelt in front of him gripping his hands in hers. He was grateful now that she had seen his face. That they had been intimate. His world was tumbling and Cara was his anchor.

“He's gone.”Din stated allowing the grief into his voice.

Din wondered if the kid had been in pain. He hoped he hadn't suffered at the end. Part of him wasn't sure if he could have handled watching life leave that little body. The other part wished he'd been here when The Child needed him. A lump formed in Din's throat and he met Cara's gaze seeing tears streaking down her face.

“Din.”Cara said as she stood wrapping her arms around him. “I'm....”

“There you two are.”Dr. Collins said as he entered.

Cara turned wiping her tears quickly. Din stood taking a moment to compose himself.

“Why didn't you contact me sooner?”Din asked quietly. “When he got worse.....”

“Worse?”Collins interrupted with a confused blink of his blue eyes. “I think you've been misinformed.”

“The droid told us The Child was no longer here.”Din explained his words clipped.

“And that he was sorry.”Cara added.

“Was it the blue droid?”Collins inquired.

“Yes.”Cara replied.

“I apologize he must've got out of the repair unit again.”Collins said with a shake of his head. “He doesn't process the information correctly. We've been working on his programming. “

“Where is The Child?”Din demanded his fists clenched.

“He woke just before dawn.”Collins replied happily. “We moved him to another room since he was responding to treatment so well.”

“What room?”Din asked as he stalked out.

“Four at the far end of the hall.”Collins called after.

Din didn't relax until he heard a familiar coo. He reached the door of room four which was open. Cara had been close at Din's heels and now stopped next to him. He felt her hand touch his left shoulder.

“Oh thank goodness.”Cara exclaimed happily.

Hearing their voices the kid looked their way his ears perked. The Child babbled as Din entered the room. Noting there were no more wires attached but only a feeding tube Din breathed a sigh of relief. He picked the kid gently up being careful of the tube. The small creature nestled closer to the crook of Din's right arm. Cara leaned in and placed a kiss on The Child's forehead he cooed in response.

“You had us worried.”Cara chided softly. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“He's not completely out of the woods yet.”Collins reported from behind. “But it's a very good sign that he's taken one unit of nourishment and we've just attached another.”

“Thanks Doc.”Din acknowledged quietly as the little one gripped his forefinger with a tiny right hand.

“You're welcome. I'll let you spend some time with him but don't stay too long he needs rest.”Collins said as he left and shut the door.

“Kid, you and I are going to have a long talk about what to eat and what not to.”Din said sternly

The Child tilted his head and lifted his ears. Cara laughed.

“I think that's his innocent look.”Cara said with a smile.

“Yeah, well we're still having that talk.”Din replied gruffly.

The Child shifted and rested his head on Din's chest. He sighed and looked at Cara.

“Don't look at me, Din.”Cara commented with a soft smile. “Parenting is your wheelhouse not mine.”

Din wasn't so sure about that. He still had a lot of things to learn and Din was grateful he had another opportunity to do so. He and the kid were a clan of two.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The sun had fully risen when Din's com unit beeped. He hit the correct buttons on his control pad and the message appeared on the small screen. Din felt fear wash over him and knew Cara had seen his expression before he'd schooled it.

“Din, what is it?”Cara asked softly.

“Dr. Collins wants us to return as soon as possible.”Din explained as he typed a reply back.

“I'm sure it's good news.”Cara said in a reassuring tone as she handed Din his helmet.

Din said nothing as he put the helmet and gloves on. Cara dressed quickly and within minutes they left the room and the inn.

*******

When they reached The Child's room Cara felt her heart stop. The bed was empty and the machines and monitors turned off. She felt fear and worry radiate from Din as he strode into the room in long strides. Cara hurried to catch up to him.

“Din.”Cara began holding a hand towards Din's closest arm.

The bounty hunter pulled away from her. Cara watched Din he was like a coiled spring or a caged animal prowling. A medical droid took that moment to enter the room.

“Oh, hello.”The droid said in a startled tone.

“Where is he?!”Din demanded advancing on the droid fiercely.

“Who, Sir?”The droid inquired.

“The child that was in this room.”Cara interjected stepping between Din and the droid.

“He is no longer here.”The droid responded. “I am sorry.”

*******

Din stumbled back and sank onto the edge of the bed. Dimly he heard the droid clatter out of the room. Cara came into his field of vision and knelt in front of him gripping his hands in hers. He was grateful now that she had seen his face. That they had been intimate. His world was tumbling and Cara was his anchor.

“He's gone.”Din stated allowing the grief into his voice.

Din wondered if the kid had been in pain. He hoped he hadn't suffered at the end. Part of him wasn't sure if he could have handled watching life leave that little body. The other part wished he'd been here when The Child needed him. A lump formed in Din's throat and he met Cara's gaze seeing tears streaking down her face.

“Din.”Cara said as she stood wrapping her arms around him. “I'm....”

“There you two are.”Dr. Collins said as he entered.

Cara turned wiping her tears quickly. Din stood taking a moment to compose himself.

“Why didn't you contact me sooner?”Din asked quietly. “When he got worse.....”

“Worse?”Collins interrupted with a confused blink of his blue eyes. “I think you've been misinformed.”

“The droid told us The Child was no longer here.”Din explained his words clipped.

“And that he was sorry.”Cara added.

“Was it the blue droid?”Collins inquired.

“Yes.”Cara replied.

“I apologize he must've got out of the repair unit again.”Collins said with a shake of his head. “He doesn't process the information correctly. We've been working on his programming. “

“Where is The Child?”Din demanded his fists clenched.

“He woke just before dawn.”Collins replied happily. “We moved him to another room since he was responding to treatment so well.”

“What room?”Din asked as he stalked out.

“Four at the far end of the hall.”Collins called after.

Din didn't relax until he heard a familiar coo. He reached the door of room four which was open. Cara had been close at Din's heels and now stopped next to him. He felt her hand touch his left shoulder.

“Oh thank goodness.”Cara exclaimed happily.

Hearing their voices the kid looked their way his ears perked. The Child babbled as Din entered the room. Noting there were no more wires attached but only a feeding tube Din breathed a sigh of relief. He picked the kid gently up being careful of the tube. The small creature nestled closer to the crook of Din's right arm. Cara leaned in and placed a kiss on The Child's forehead he cooed in response.

“You had us worried.”Cara chided softly. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“He's not completely out of the woods yet.”Collins reported from behind. “But it's a very good sign that he's taken one unit of nourishment and we've just attached another.”

“Thanks Doc.”Din acknowledged quietly as the little one gripped his forefinger with a tiny right hand.

“You're welcome. I'll let you spend some time with him but don't stay too long he needs rest.”Collins said as he left and shut the door.

“Kid, you and I are going to have a long talk about what to eat and what not to.”Din said sternly

The Child tilted his head and lifted his ears. Cara laughed.

“I think that's his innocent look.”Cara said with a smile.

“Yeah, well we're still having that talk.”Din replied gruffly.

The Child shifted and rested his head on Din's chest. He sighed and looked at Cara.

“Don't look at me, Din.”Cara commented with a soft smile. “Parenting is your wheelhouse not mine.”

Din wasn't so sure about that. He still had a lot of things to learn and Din was grateful he had another opportunity to do so. He and the kid were a clan of two.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: AU  
notes and summary: See part one

Cara knew she was in danger. Danger of losing her heart to a Mandalorian and his tiny companion. She could easily see herself forging a life with Din. If the little one stayed with them.....Cara checked herself. There was no them. They'd shared a night together and she'd agreed to help the little one get home. That was it. Still Cara couldn't help but smile as she watched Din hover near the hospital bed.

The little one was improving. Even in the four hours they'd been here the kid was getting better. They'd changed the feeding tube twice and all tests were coming back with positive numbers. The little one's color was normal now too. He was sleeping now. In his tiny green hands was a small silver sphere. Din had explained it was a handle of a gear shift the kid had taken a liking to. Din had earlier went back to the ship for supplies. He'd also brought ration meals for both of them. For a bounty hunter Din could be thoughtful and caring.

Gentle too; a traitorous thought reminded Cara of their night together. He had been so gentle; some of his touches were featherlight. Din had been passionate too. Cara felt her face flush and she quickly finished the meal and put the trash in the waste bin making sure she wasn't in Din's line of sight.

Thankfully her com beeped at that moment and Cara stepped into the hall.

“How's The Child?”Karga inquired with concern.

“Better.”Cara replied happily.

“That's wonderful news.”Karga commented.

“Yes, but I need your help.”Cara stated. “Din's asked me to help get The Child to his own kind. I know we had an agreement.....”

“The Child saved my life.”Karga responded grimly. “I owe him. What do you need?”

“Do you have any contacts on Trask that might give us a lead?”Cara asked.

“I think so. Let me look and I'll get back to you.”The former magistrate replied.

“Thank you.”Cara acknowledged as she ended the call.

When Cara stepped back into the room the little one was awake. Din sat on the bed next to The Child.

“There she is.”Din said softly to his young compainion. “I told you she'd be right back.”

The little one cocked his head looking at Cara. She smiled at him and then raised an eyebrow at Din.

“I'm sure he was really wondering about me.”Cara commented dryily.

“He was.”Din insisted.

Cara heard the amusement in the bounty hunter's voice and she laughed. The little one babbled and cooed. The Child reached for Cara's right hand and she let him grasp it. Cara rested her free hand briefly and lightly on the little one's head. He made a happy sound and snuggled closer to her.

Cara tried not to think of what would happen if they were successful with bringing him home. She just let herself enjoy the moment. Cara knew that Din was smiling even though she couldn't see it.

*******

Din couldn't break his gaze away from the happy scene in front of him. He had only been partially teasing Cara. The kid had looked for her when he woke up. Din would swear on it. The Child knew Din trusted her and so he trusted her too. Now seeing the kid snuggled against the former shock trooper had Din's thoughts going places they shouldn't. His quest was to bring The Child back to it's kind or to a Jedi. There was no plan that ended with the three of them as a long term family unit. Hell there was no long term plan with he and Cara as a unit. They had a lot to talk about.Even with those doubts Din found himself grinning at the two beings he cared most about in this galaxy. The kid was getting better and Cara had agreed to help.

“That call was from Karga.”Cara explained breaking the silence that had fallen. “He's glad The Child is doing better. I told him that we were going to get him home and asked if Karga had any sources on Trask.”

“Does he?”Din asked.

“He thinks so. He's going to look and get back to me.”Cara responded looking at Din. “So what's our plan?”

“I have a few ideas even if Karga doesn't have a source here.”Din said.

The kid scooted away from Cara and lay back down and was almost instantly asleep. Din watched him for a moment longer before meeting Cara's gaze.

“What do you have in mind?”Cara asked.

Din told her and over the next half hour they came up with a plan. He was reminded once again how well they worked together. Part of him hoped they could find a way to blend the personal intimacy with the work partnership. They were a good fit.


	11. Chapter 11

This one's a little short. Longer chapters coming and I will be tying this back into cannon or attempting to :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

They had lunch in the hospital room. The Child slept and Cara and Din sat on two chairs by the window sharing a meal from a nearby bar. They hashed out a plan. The lead from Karga had been a contact at a bar near the water. Cara suggested she would go scout. Din agreed and said he would go look at other sources.

“We can't linger here.”Din said as he finished the broth and looked at the sleeping child. “The bounty rises on him every day.”

“I know.”Cara acknowledged quietly.

Din reached over and took Cara's right hand in his. Cara was again amazed at how gentle he could be with the armor on. She tightened her grasp. Cara set her plate on the floor and allowed herself to lean against Din. He shifted and pulled her closer to him. With everything going on neither of them had talked about what had happened between them. This gesture, this embrace Cara just wanted to enjoy. Before Cara could gather her thoughts Din spoke.

“I care about you, Cara Dune.”Din stated his voice husky.

"I care about you too.”Cara said as she turned in Din's embrace.

Cara glanced at the door. Seeing there was no medical staff near by she grasped the bottom of Din's helmet. She lifted it up just enough for his mouth to be exposed. Din caught her hands with his stopping her movement. Cara smiled and shook her head.

“No, not all the way just enough for this.”Cara commented as she leaned forward and kissed Din.

*********

All thoughts went out of Din's mind as the kiss continued. He smiled and deepened the kiss. After several minutes Cara broke away and they took a moment to catch their breaths. Din put the helmet back in place as Cara stood.

“I should go.”Cara stated as she cleared her throat. “I'll com you when I'm on my way back.”

“Okay.”Din replied quietly. “Be safe.”

“You too.”Cara said.

Din watched her leave. He knew she could more than take care of herself. Hell, Cara had saved his life. He'd seen her in action. Yet with how important Cara Dune had become in his life Din couldn't help but worry. She was putting herself in danger for him and The Child. If anything happened.....Din pushed the thought away and stood. He walked over to the bed. The child stirred and opened his eyes. Din touched The Child's tiny left hand.

“I'll be back soon.”Din promised.

The foundling cooed and Din tucked the blanket up farther around the small form. He had to keep him safe. Had to keep him out of the hands of the Imperials. Din could not fail; not on this.Their plan on Trask had to work. With a last glance at The Child Din turned and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks as always for the kudos and wonderful comments. :) And this fic will still be AU but tying a bit of cannon back into this. If that  
makes sense. :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Cara had been in much worse places. She sat at the bar trying not to look too close as something moved in a tank of water under the bar behind the Mon Calamari bartender. She followed the instructions Karga had given to find his contact. She got an ale and went to sit in one of the back booths. Fifteen minutes later a Quarren male sat down next to her. She didn't know much about their species but Cara guessed her companion was middle aged.

“Karga says you're looking for someone.”The Quarren began taking a sip of his drink.

“Do you know what a Mandalorian is?”Cara asked.

“Yes.”Karga's contact responded. “There are some here on Trask.”

Cara's hand stilled on the mug she was holding. She would love to bring back some good news to Din. Cara knew how much he wanted to find others like him. To know others had survived the Imperials.

“Where?”Cara asked.

“Not far. A few hours sail.”The Quarren replied taking another drink.

“When can we go?”Cara inquired her gaze straight ahead.

“Tomorrow; day break. Pier seven.”The Quarren said as he stood.

Cara nodded and the contact left. Part of Cara thought that was a bit too easy. After a few minutes Cara paid for her drink and left. She held her promise and commed Din that she was on her way back to the inn. She hoped things had gone well with his search.

********

Din walked through the alleys. As he'd left the infirmary he'd seen the hooded figure who'd been watching him on the docks when he'd adrrived on Trask. With before the person had been gone when he'd looked again. This time he followed the footsteps with his visor. They faded and disappeared near a back alley intersection. Frowning Din tried to pick up the trail again but it was gone. Whoever his follower was he'd know sooner or later. Din just hoped they weren't after the kid.

After two hours of no leads and dead ends Din gave up and returned to the infirmary. He hadn't seen the hooded figure again. Din had just gotten into The Child's room when his com unit beeped. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the message was from Cara and she was going back to the inn. Better news she'd been successful. He replied back saying he'd see her soon. Din stayed with The Child for another hour before leaving and going to the inn.

*******

Once back at the inn Cara had showered, and changed clothes. She sat on her bed and commed Karga thanking him and updating him on The Child's condition. Knowing Din was staying at the infirmary for a bit longer Cara decided to take a nap. An hour later Cara woke and found a message from Din saying he'd be there soon. Cara smiled. Din was safe and on his way.

*******

They had dinner in Din's room and Cara told him of her meeting with the Quarren. She could tell he was cautiously optimistic that this lead would be fruitful. After talking for another half hour Cara rose to her feet.

“It's late; I'll see you in the morning.”Cara said as she leaned in kissing Din quickly.

Din stood and pulled Cara to him tightening his embrace and deeping the kiss. He'd taken off his helmet when he'd gotten to his room. It was an intimacy and a trust Cara didn't take for granted. It strengthened the bond between them. When they broke apart Din rested his forehead against hers.

“Stay here tonight.”Din suggested softly

Cara knew if she stayed they wouldn't get the rest they needed for the long day ahead tomorrow. However she also knew how very short life was. You had to capture the good moments and hold them close when you could. Cara linked her arms around Din's neck and as a reply she kissed him.

******

The next morning they made a brief visit to The Child and then went to pier seven to meet the Quarren. The fishing boat had a crew of eight. All hands were busy as Din and Cara stepped on board. Shortly after they did the boat departed.

“How far is this place?”Din asked the Quarren captain.

“Not far as I told your friend. Relax and enjoy the ride.”The Quarren said with a chuckle.

Cara leaned against the rail her back to the water watching the crew. Din stood next to her leaning back against the rail as she had.

“Does Karga trust him?”Din inquired softly.

“I don't know. All he sent me was a name, a place to meet and a code word.”Cara responded quietly.

Din nodded and they watched their hosts as the Quarren worked. Watching for any signs of trouble. Cara hoped this would turn out well; for Din's sake and for the little one.

*********

Forty minutes later Cara's instincts were screaming at her that something was off as the Quarren boat moved farther into deeper water. She just couldn't put her finger on it. The squidlike people that were the Quarren moved around the boat like they'd been doing it for years. The bartender's lead had led them here. The Child was relatively safe at the infirmary. Still Cara inched closer to Din who was standing by the rail looking out at the waves.

“I feel it too.”Din murmured as Cara reached him.

“They're not just fishermen.”Cara whispered.

Din nodded slightly. Yet Cara knew they had to follow this through. They needed the intel. Another twenty minutes went by. The wind picked up; the ship rocked.

“Think the lady might like a show?”One of the Quarrens called as he approached. “Ever see a mamacore eat?”

Cara glanced at the large water filled compartment near the center of the deck. She suppressed a shiver at what could be lurking. Cara had never heard of a mamacore and from how the Quarren was boasting she didn't want to. Din glanced at her and Cara shrugged. They followed the Quarren towards the water filled compartment. Cara kept a hand resting on the gun on her belt.

“Stay close.”Din ordered in a hushed tone.

Cara nodded. They reached the compartment and the Quarren captain pulled a net full of fish over the now churring water. It was covered by a large gate; Cara's stomach tightened.

“That's it; get a good view.”The captain insisted.

The hairs on the back of Cara's neck stood up. She saw Din grip the handle of his gun.

“She must be hungry.”The Quarren continued. “We often feed her in the morning.”

The gate slid open and out of the corner of her eye Cara saw something move. Before she realized it was the net on the elevated pole it was too late. It moved swiftly catching Cara in the small of her back knocking her off balance. She let out a startled cry as her hands reached for purchase but got only air. The world fell away and Cara saw Din reach for her. She heard him call her name as she hit the surface of the water. Something large enclosed Cara and the last thing she heard was the Quarren's laughter.

*******

“No!”Din shouted not being able to keep the fear from his voice.

Without a thought Din dove in after Cara. The creature that had taken her was large. She'd need help. As the water closed in around him Din's only thought was for Cara's safety. He had to reach her. She had to be alright. The alternative was too painful.


	13. Chapter 13

No spoilers from me on the current new episode but I may need therapy after watching that.....or I'll just stay in my  
alternate universe here. Thanks as always for the kudos and comments.

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Cara had managed to unholster her weapon as soon as she hit the water. Now inside the creature she wasn't in the water. At least for the moment. The mamacore had taken in quite a bit of water when it swallowed her. Cara raised her weapon and fired praying the gun would still work. She got two shots off before the creature started to thrash widely in pain. Cara was thrown against the right side of the mamacore hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Cara fought to stay conscious. She knew if she gave in to the blackness the odds of survival were slim. Even with a mandalorian coming to the rescue.

********

Din swam fast pulling his body downwards. The light on his helmet illuminated the dark water. He was amazed by the size of the sea creature. It barely had enough room to move in the hold of the ship. It's body was thrashing causing the water to be turbulent. He saw a flash of weapons fire from within the creature and Din fired his own gun. He then moved to the creature's mouth and tried to pry it open with his hands. He struggled for a few minutes firing once more. The creature thrashed again and Din was forced to go to the surface for air. 

The Quarren were waiting when Din reached the top. He barely dodged the blade that was shoved between the bars. Fury welled in Din and he tried to fight back. Each time he grabbed the bars the blade came down and he was driven back into the water. The Quarren captain laughed and Din cursed. If anything happened to Cara; Din would take down everyone on this ship. Taking a deep breath Din dove under the water once more.   
******  
Cara continued to try to free herself. The creature she was inside of wasn't making it easy. The mamacore was in pain and trying to escape the boat. Her gun wasn't functioning well. It was getting water in it She had maybe one more shot left.

Finding her mark Cara leveled the gun and fired. The mamacore let out a horrible screech and dove. Cara tried to brace herself but was knocked off her feet. She knew Din was coming for her; Cara just hoped the air would hold out until then. Cara could already feel the affects of the diminishing oxygen. The creature she was in was dying; Cara didn't want to have the same fate.  
********  
Din had never felt more helpless. He'd had to leave the thrashing creature that held Cara and retreat to the surface for air. His lungs had been burning. When he broke through his ears rang from the Quarren captain hitting his helmet with the spear. Din blindly grabbed for the weapon and dodged when the blade came back through the bars. He pulled on the bars praying that they'd give. They did not and Din began to slide back under the water intending to try once more to free Cara when sounds reached him. At first Did struggled to identify them, but then the ringing earlier subsided and he could make out the familiar sounds of a battle. Someone was fighting the Quarren. Din grasped the bars pulling himself up as far as he could straining to see. Then he saw a flash of a familiar armor and hope rose inside him; Mandalorian. Had his people heard he was looking for them? Din called out for help and soon the gate began to slide back. Din let go as a female Mandalorian in blue armor reached down.

“Here, take my hand, brother.”The woman called encouragingly.

Din grasped it and was pulled out of the churning water. He was feeling the affects of multiple dives. It was hard to talk but he had to. He motioned to the water.

“There's a creature; my partner....she was taken by it. We have to save her.”Din stated hearing the emotion in his own voice. 

“On it.”A younger female piped up as she dove into the water.

Din watched her disappear. Through his visor sensors he watched her progress.

“Do not worry, brother.”The female Mandalorian near him said softly.

Worry was all Din was doing. Calling Cara his partner had been the best word he could come up with. However now he knew that word wasn't accurate. She'd become so much more in such a short time. Cara had to be okay. She had to survive this. Did would never forgive himself if she didn't. 

Weapons fire could be seen below the surface. The water sloshed over running the bounds of the container. Din shakily rose to his feet moving closer to the edge. The weapons fire stopped and Din's heart nearly did the same. Cara....  
Then with a burst of air and splash of water the younger Mandalorian appeared with Cara in her arms. She placed the former shock trooper on the deck and Din felt the color drain from his face. Cara looked dead. Her face was too pale, and her lips were turning blue. Racing over Din dropped to his knees next to her. With the helmet sensors he frantically scanned for signs of life. At first the sensors didn't detect anything then there was a faint heartbeat.

“She's not breathing.”The younger woman declared as she knelt. 

“Cara.”Din said his voice barely above a whisper. “Stay with me.”

They worked together and preformed life saving measures on Cara. With each passing second hard realization slapped Din in the chest. In those heartbeats while they raced to save Cara it became crystal clear how much Din loved her. His life would be a little colder without her. Din swallowed the lump in his throat. The kid had survived; Cara would too. If she wanted it; Din would make Cara part of their clan. A clan of three.

Finally color started to return to Cara's face. A few seconds later she coughed harshly. To Din it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. Din let out a long breath as he rocked back on his heels and folded his arms on his knees. Din rested his head on his arms feeling physically and emotionally exhausted.

“She's going to be alright.”The older female Mandalorian said gently.

After a moment Din looked up at their rescuer. 

“Thank you.”Din said gratefully. “Who are you?”

“My name is Bo-Katan and I need your help.”The woman replied.

Beside Din Cara continued to cough. He looked at her and saw his partner was starting to sit up. Din placed a gentle hand on Cara's right shoulder easing her back down.

“I'm in your debt.”Din responded looking back at Bo-Katan. “What do you need?”


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

“Thank you.”Din said gratefully. “Who are you?”

“My name is Bo-Katan and I need your help.”The woman replied.

Beside Din Cara continued to cough. He looked at her and saw his partner was starting to sit up. Din placed a gentle hand on Cara's right shoulder easing her back down.

“I'm in your debt.”Din responded looking back at Bo-Katan. “What do you need?”

“There's an Imperial ship about to leave Trask.”Bo-Katan explained. “I need your help to take it.”

“You have it.”Din promised. “We need to get her to the medical facility.”

“You take care of yours.”Bo-Katan said with a smile. “We will meet at your ship in an hour.”

Din nodded. He gathered Cara gently in his arms and activated the jet pack. In seconds they were in the air. He tightened his grip on Cara pulling her close. She wasn't awake. Din held her tighter and poured on more speed.

*******  
Din touched down as gently as he could outside the front door of the medical infirmary. He looked down at Cara the former shock trooper's face was pale and her breathing was a bit ragged. Din ran a scan over her with his helmet sensors. She was barely stable. He pushed through the door of the infirmary and moved quickly to the nursing station.

“Need some help here!”Din shouted.

Dr. Collins appeared from a room to the left and walked towards Din in rapid strides. A red haired female nurse approached with a hovering stretcher. 

“What happened?”Collins asked as Din lowered Cara onto the stretcher.

“She was swallowed by a sea creature. Was under water for awhile.”Din reported tensely. “Cara wasn't breathing when we got her to the surface.”

“Do you know what kind of sea creature?”Collins asked as he examined Cara.

“Mamacore.”Din responded.

“Alright let's take her into number two.”Collins instructed.

Din followed the hovering stretcher. He knew he had to meet up with Bo-Katan but now Din just needed to hear Cara was going to be okay.   
******  
It was fifteen long minutes before Collins finished with the exam. The blond man gave instructions to the human brown haired female nurse and the medical droid. Then he turned and walked over to Din who had stationed himself against the right wall. It'd been one of the longest waits of his life. Din would be glad to get off this planet. First the kid had a close call and now Cara. He swallowed hard and tried to get a hold of his spinning emotions. Seeing Cara still and lifeless on the deck of that ship would haunt him for a long time.

“Is she going to be alright?”Din demanded once Collins came to a stop.

“Yes, her body's endured a trauma so I'm a bit concerned about her lungs.”Collins explained quietly.

“Her lungs?”Din repeated not able to keep the alarm out of his voice as he turned.

The doctor held up a calming right hand.

“Even though she was inside the mamacore she was still at a depth that humanoid bodies aren't used to.”Collins continued. “Plus the rapid accent to the surface.”

Din hadn't realized he'd taken a few steps towards Cara until he heard the doctor follow. 

“She's young and strong.”Collins stated as he came to stand next to Din. “It will take a few days for her lungs to recover.”

Din reached out and put his right hand over Cara's still left hand. She'd been hurt because of him. Nearly died because of him. Din tightened his fingers around Cara's.

“We'll monitor her closely the next few hours.”Collins continued. “You can stay as long as you wish.”

“I have a mission; might be gone for a few days.”Din replied quietly as he removed his hand and stepped away. “I'll be back for them as soon as I can.”

Collins nodded and Din took a last look at Cara before turning and leaving the medical room.

******  
“How many?”Din asked forty minutes later.

He, Bo-Katan and her colleague stood on an elevated deck that looked out at the ocean. An imperial ship was moving slow through the harbor.

“Small contingent.”The red haired woman replied crisply. “You could probably take them out in your sleep.”

Din grunted training his sensors on the ship.

“It's going to clear the safety zone within the hour.”Din pointed out. “We should move.”

“Let's go.”Katan ordered.

The trio activated their jet packs and were airborne in seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

As battles went the initial boarding of the Imperial ship was quick. They reached the cargo hold and met more troopers. Luck and stupidity of the officers was on their side. Bo-Katan and her team were on the right side of the cargo controls. A few minutes later there were several startled screams as the troopers and officers were jetisoned out of the ship. Din didn't have time to think of them. He was watching his new ally not liking the words he had just heard.

“Oh we're not going to jetison anything; we're taking the ship.”

Din took a step forward.

“Put the tea on; we'll be up in a minute.”Bo-Katan said gleefully as she ended the call.

“This is more than I signed up for.”Din stated in a angry whisper.

“There is something I need if I'm to rule Mandalore.”Bo-Katan explained. “Something that was once mine. They know where it is and soon so will I. Regardless we are taking the ship for the battles ahead.”

“I got you your weapons. I have to return to my ship.”Din responded tightly. “With the foundling.”

And Cara.Din added silently.

“If you want my help finding the Jedi.”Bo-Katan taunted. “You will help me take this ship.”

“You're changing the terms of the deal.”Din said angrily.

“This is the way.”Bo-Katan responded as she left.

Din watched angrily as Bo-Katan's crew followed each placing on their helmets. He had no choice but to follow.  
****  
Cara had been awake a few hours. She didn't have the strength she normally did and her throat hurt like hell not to mention her head. Dr Collins assured her that was normal for being without oxygen at the depth she was. Still Cara didn't like feeling weak. On top of that she didn't like not knowing where Din was. She had a faint memory of Din promising to help the redhead because he owed her. Cara knew Din could take care of himself but still Cara couldn't help but worry. She was more worried that if he got into trouble Cara was in no shape to help. With a sigh Cara shifted her head on the pillow and tried to get comfortable. That was when she heard a familiar soft coo. Looking down Cara saw the foundling sitting at the foot of her bed. He cocked his head at her.

“What are you doing in here?”Cara asked her voice a hoarse croak.

The Child seemed to understand her and moved forward. Cara was always amazed at the intelligence in a creature so young. 

“Checking on me, huh?”Cara inquired with a weak smile.

The foundling reached the top portion of Cara's body and for a moment she thought it was going to snuggle and go to sleep. At the mental image Cara blinked away tears. She was getting far too attached to this little one; and to it's father. The foundling looked at the various wires and tubes connected to Cara and she reached out her right hand to touch his head soothingly.

“I'm alright; or I will be.”Cara commented.

The little one closed it's eyes and extended it's right hand to her torso. Cara knew what it was going to do; what it had done for Karga. Cara knew the kid didn't have the strength for what it wanted to do. Yet the gesture warmed Cara's soul. Cara caught the tiny hand in her right one.

“You don't have too.”Cara protested. “I'll heal on my own it'll just take a bit.”

The Child started forward again breaking Cara's hold with surprising strength. 

“No, you need to heal and rest too.”Cara admonished as she picked up the small creature. “Din wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you because you tried to use your powers too soon.”

At the mention of Din the foundling seemed to settle in Cara's grasp. She tucked him against her in the crook of her arm. Part of Cara was tempted to let The Child heal her then she'd be ready to help Din if he needed her. Yet she knew and had seen what healing took out of the little guy and that would set his recovery back. It was a risk she couldn't take. The Child cooed and cocked it's head to look up at her.

“He'll be back soon.”Cara soothed. “Get some rest.”

As Cara drifted off to sleep she hoped she was telling the truth and that Din was on his way back to them and not up to his neck in trouble.  
********  
The Imperials had tried to crash the ship. Half an hour later Din stood on the small bridge with two dead Imperial pilots and Bo-Katan struggling to get information out of the ship's commander. Just as Bo-Katan had shown mercy the commander took his own life. 

“I'll find what's mine another way.”Bo-Katan vowed glaring down at the dead commander.

“I have no doubt you will.”Din replied sincerely.

“Thank you for your help.”Bo-Katan stated quietly. “There's room if you wish to continue on with us.”

Din shook his head finding himself anxious to get back to the infirmary. 

“I need to get back.”Din said as he moved to the door. "Where do I find this Jedi?" 

After a long moment Bo-Katan gave him a name and a planet.

“We could use someone like your partner if she's interested.”Bo-Katan called after him.

“I'll pass it along.”Din replied glad his helmet hid his grin. “But I think she's happy where she is.”

Din walked to the exterior door of the Imperial ship. As the door slid open and Din activated the jet pack he thought of his last comment. He found himself looking forward to whatever adventures they had ahead of them. And however many days they had with The Child Din knew he and Cara would  
treasure those too.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the comments and kudos. :)

Title: Unknowns  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The only thing Cara was certain of was it was late. Something had broken her sleep and it hadn't been the normal activity of the medical staff. Din had returned several hours ago. He'd visited long enough to check on her and take the little one back to his own room. The Child protested briefly but settled in Din's arms. Just as Cara drifted off to sleep she felt the familiar cool metal touch of Din's armored hand on her right. She closed her hand around his briefly and Din squeezed hers lightly before releasing it. Sleep had claimed Cara before her mind could register anything else. 

Now Cara's gaze searched the darkness and found a familiar silhouette seated in the visitor's chair. Part of Cara wondered why he was here and not in the semi-comfortable bed at the 'inn'. The other part of her felt warm and safe and cared for and falling for Din Darjin a bit further. Damn it if she wasn't already in love with the man this would push her closer. 

“Everything alright?”Cara asked her voice cloudy with sleep.

“Yes, sorry I woke you.”Din apologized quietly.as he leaned forward.

Cara sat up and hit the button for the bedside light. The room illuminated with a soft glow that didn't quite hold back the shadows.

“You should go back to sleep.”Din admonished as he pushed his helmet up enough so Cara could see his eyes.

Cara smiled. She liked that they'd gotten to this point. He could've sworn her to secrecy and slammed the door kicking her out of his life. He hadn't. It'd taken convincing yes, but he'd let Cara in. Slowly, but he'd let her in. Now they had moments like this. It let Cara see a bit of the future they could have. She barely curbed the urge to reach up and touch his face. 

“What happened with the red head?”Cara asked.

“Her name is Bo-Katan.”Din explained with a sigh. “We captured the Imperial ship she wanted.”

“But?”Cara prompted.

“Commander tried to ditch the ship in the ocean.”Din responded with a sad shake of his head. “I got it pulled up in time. Then he took his own life before Bo-Katan could get any answers out of him.”

“Answers for what?”Cara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Mandaloiran fakelore.”Din said softly. “I've heard of it but nobody I worked with believed it was real.”

“What is it?”Cara asked not liking the troubled look in Din's dark eyes.

“Dark saber.”Din said softly. “Bo-Katan claims to be last of a line that has rights to the thrown of Mandalore. She's determined to take the planet back.”

“She wants your help?”Cara guessed.

“Yes and yours.”Din replied. “I told her no but I said I'd pass along the invitation to you.”

“I like things the way they are.”Cara stated simply smiling.

“Thought so.”Din said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Cara hit the button for the light as the kiss lengthened. Finally Cara felt Din pull away. He stood and gently tucked the blankets up around Cara's shoulders. 

“Get some sleep.”Din ordered softly.

Cara caught his left hand as Din pushed away from the bed.

“Stay.”Cara whispered.

Din slipped into bed next to Cara and gathered the blankets around them. Cara felt his arms wrap around her waist and draw her close. She covered his hands with her own and rested her head against the pillow.

“We need to talk about us.”Cara stated quietly. 

“We will.”Din promised.

“I want to help get The Child home.”Cara continued. “I just think we're building something here....”

One hand moved away from Cara's waist and Cara heard metal shift against fabric. The next instant Din's lips were against her neck kissing her lightly. Cara sighed happily. Just when she thought Din wasn't going to reply to what she'd said he spoke.

“I think we are too.”Din replied huskily. “I don't know what our future holds, Cara. I just know I want you in it. You and The Child for as long as we have him.”

Tears filled Cara's eyes and she blinked them back. She turned to face him. Cara kissed him and when they broke apart she knew she'd fallen completely in love with a Mandalorian bounty hunter. 

“I want that too, Din.”Cara stated softly.

A few minutes later both were sound asleep. 

*********

Epilog

_Seven days later._

“It's time for me to move on.”Cara Dunn said.

“Is that so?”Greef Karga asked as he sat in the cantina at a back booth. 

The young woman across from him returned his gaze. It was one of the many things he liked about Cara Dunn; she didn't back down. Karga smiled and leaned back raising his glass of ale to her in a salute.

“I'll miss having you around.”Karga stated with a grin.

“Think you'll be able to handle this place wthout me?”Cara countered with a smile raising her own drink.

“Think I can manage.”Karga said with a smirk.

Cara laughed stood and wrapped Karga in a brief hug.

“Going to miss you too.”Cara commented quietly. 

Karga finished his drink and he followed Cara to the door.

They walked down the main street in silence pausing at the edge of town staring out at the Razor Crest where it sat with it's ramp down. Karga looked over at the former shock trooper.

“The bounty on The Child has tripled.”Karga warned. “It will be difficult to keep him safe.”

“We have to try to get him back home; he deserves that.”Cara stated firmly.

“Agree and if anyone can accomplish that it's the two of you.”Karga commented with a grin. “Let me know if you need help.”

“We will, thank you.”Cara replied as she walked away.

Karga watched until Cara reached the ship and Mando came out to greet her. The young one was in the crook of the bounty hunter's right arm. Cara reached down and lightly touched the foundling's head. It lifted it's ears and cocked it's head towards her in greeting. Karga shook his head in amazement. He hoped they did get The Child home and that when they did someone would tell Karga what exactly the creature was. Turning Karga walked back to his office.

*******  
Cara had already retrieved the few belongings she'd had left in her quarters and stashed them on the Razor Crest. She hadn't expected any problems from Karga but she was glad they'd parted on good terms. An ally with resources was a good one to have. Now she stood with Din and the young one at the bottom of the ship's ramp. 

“Are you sure you want to leave your ship here?”Din inquired.

They'd discussed it as they readied to leave Trask. The Crest was tight but she thought it was the best option to have one ship. Now her ship sat parked in a fenced area near the edge of town. She saw part of the wing from here. The rest obscured by a building. Cara nodded.

“Yes, we need to be fast and light. Karga said the bounty has tripled on the little one.”Cara 

Din cursed.

“We should get moving.”Din urged as he started up the ramp. “There are too many eyes here. Too many we don't trust.”

“Let's go.”Cara agreed.

*********  
An hour later they were safely in hyper space. Cara glanced back at the foundling asleep in the back passenger seat. Din followed her gaze then he reached over with his free hand and took Cara's right hand and squeezed it. She looked back at him. They had talked since she'd left the infirmary and they'd left Trask. Bottom line was they had decided they wanted to try and that was good enough for Cara. She knew more than anyone how fragile life was. Whatever future she had with Din they'd face it together and grab hold of whatever happiness there was. It was more than most people got.

“I promise you, we'll keep him safe.”Din vowed

“Imperials won't know what hit them if they try.”Cara agreed.

Din laughed and Cara cherished the sound. 

“I love you.”Din said softly.

Cara smiled and broke Din's grasp. She reached over and lifted his helmet off. Cara cupped his face in both of her hands. He returned her smile.

“I love you too.”Cara said quietly as she kissed him.

*******  
Din reluctantly broke the kiss. He looked into Cara's eyes not quite believing the way things had turned out. She wanted a future with him. Din knew he'd be counting his blessings for months to come. The road ahead was going to be hard especially with the Imperials turning up the heat. There was no one else he'd want with him than Cara.

“No matter what happens.”Din promised quietly. “We're now a clan of three.”

Cara smiled and Din thought he saw unshed tears. He leaned in and kissed her.

“A clan of three.”Cara echoed with a smile.

end


End file.
